Chocolate Ganache
by isnani
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger shared a late night snack in the Heads' common room with a Hogwarts' house-elf for company.


_A/N: Beta credit to my dear friend, on Twitter - "icelovesfire"._

* * *

"Lex Artis."

A big, scruffy Scottish man in the oil-painted canvas roused from his slumber languidly before greeting the tall Head Boy with a warm smile.

"Good evening, young lad! Had a hard round of Quidditch, I see. Come in, come in. Get yourself a good, nice rest."

With a mere grunt, Draco Malfoy trudged into the portrait hole and felt immediately at home at the familiar sight of the common room he shared with a certain Gryffindor girl – Hermione Granger, resident know-it-all.

To say that they were astounded, having been coerced into sharing the same chamber with each other, was an understatement. Both the Granger girl and he had disputed over the sleeping arrangements set up by the new Head Mistress, Professor McGonagall.

Then again, Draco had to confess that he was not entirely surprised that Hermione Granger achieved the Head Girl position. Quite honestly, it was him getting the shiny Head Boy badge that truly stunned him. Being accepted back to properly finish his last year at Hogwarts was already a big consideration to him, but Head Boy? That he did not expected at all.

The first few months of being in the same vicinity with Hermione Granger was what he could eloquently put, "Hell!" But sooner or later, the both of them came up with a certain truce, and dare he say turned out to be quite the pals.

The girl who was currently his muse was found sitting in front of the fireplace, staring blankly into the dancing fire.

Throwing his broom aside, he slumped down into the armchair beside her. "Evening, Granger."

"Hmm," was the gentle reply he heard.

Relishing the crowning chance he got at relaxing his overworked muscles, Draco took the opportunity to study the girl sitting in front of him. Her big, mousy hair seemed to gleam with the flickering flames. Draco smirked lightly when he found himself concluding the fact that Hermione Granger had always been strictly in a league of her own.

Being in close proximity with her the past few months intimidated him on a whole new level. He had recently found he was always trying to prove himself to her. For what, he didn't know.

"You know," Draco started, "I could just use Legilimency on you, but I'd rather you tell me what's in that working mind of yours. I don't want you thinking I'm that heartless bloke you used to make me out to be."

Hermione snorted. "Or the nosy one you _used_ to be."

Draco raised a perfect blond eyebrow which made his companion rolled her eyes.

"I just… well," she sighed. "Cupcakes."

"What?"

"Cupcakes. I want cupcakes."

Draco gave the Muggleborn an incredulous look.

"You know," added Hermione Granger, "Chocolate cupcake with chocolate ganache for topping."

Shaking his head in utter disbelief, Draco replied, "You sure are one 'damsel in distress,' Granger. And there I thought you had some sort of a squabble with those goon friends of yours that I could try to _not_ help you with."

Ignoring his last sentence, Hermione retorted, "You can't blame me. I haven't had those for a very long while."

Rolling his eyes at his roommate's sheer guilelessness, he preceded into clapping his hands out loud. "Elf!"

Instantly, a house-elf appeared, wearing its usual uniform; – a tea-towel with a Hogwarts' crest in the middle.

"How can Binky help you, young Master?" bowing to Draco so lowly that his pointed nose was slightly squashed on the floor.

"Bring us some chocolate cupcakes with chocolate ganache toppings, some chocolate éclairs, chocolate ice-cream… and coffee - pronto."

The house-elf blinked his two large eyes and bowed again, "Yes, Master."

As it Apparated away, Draco smiled smugly at the scowling girl still sitting on the carpeted floor. "There! Easy, peasy."

Sneering in disgust, Hermione turned back to face the fire, "You're despicable."

Draco had learnt about the girl's passion in helping the house-elves earlier in the year. Thus he made it his leisurely pursuit to taunt her with them at every chance he got, just to spur a reaction out of her.

"Seriously, Granger, they love work. So I'm only making them happy by giving them work. I _am_ helping them!"

"— crack!"

Hermione let out a small shriek as Binky, the house-elf returned with the food and drinks Draco had ordered. Gingerly placing the tray of food on the coffee table in front of them, he turned to Draco. "Is that all, Master?"

"Yes. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Binky," Hermione acknowledged. "Would you like to join us?"

The deliberate question had Draco choked on his mug of coffee, which he had already began to sip.

The elf stuttered and shuddered at the Head Girl's invite. Looking alarmingly back and forth from Draco to Hermione, Binky faltered in his reply, "Me has w-work, young Mistress. And Bi-Binky thinks it's inappropriate."

"Nonsense. I insist," replied Hermione as she tapped the space beside her.

Draco scoffed lightly.

Hermione glared at the young man. "Oh! Don't mind him, Binky. Pretend he's not here."

A frail quill hit Hermione on the head. "I resent that!" exclaimed Draco Malfoy. "And you! Just join us!"

Tapping the space beside her again, Hermione smiled welcomingly at the still hesitant elf. He fidgeted with his small hands before placing himself beside the brown-eyed girl.

"Th-thank you, Miss. I is very pleased."

Draco had already helped himself with the éclairs, which Hermione had long learnt were his favourite of pastries.

"Go on then, Granger. I thought you were having your womanly cravings for those chocolate ganache cupcakes?"

"I would, had I not seen you smashing that pitiful éclair down your throat!"

"I do _not_ 'smash' my food down my throat. I'm not like your pig of a boyfriend, Weasley. We Malfoys eat with class." At that note, he glanced meaningfully at the house-elf sitting beside Hermione.

"Shut it, ferret!" warned Hermione as she placed a reassuring arm around the quivering elf. "Don't mind the big bad, rich boy, Binky."

A moment of silence passed as the three companions nibbled away at the delicacies on the small table.

"Honestly, Granger, I still can't work out what you see in that weasel."

"What's it to you, Malfoy? Who I date is none of your bloody business. Or haven't I made that clear to you before?"

"No, seriously. Here you are finishing your final year at Hogwarts, and where exactly is that dearest soul-mate of yours again? Slaving away at his brother's stupid, pathetic joke shop."

"Don't you dare! Ron's helping George because they need one another. They lost a brother, and Ron's sweet enough to bear the responsibility."

"Oh please! Spare me the sentimentality."

Too tired to argue with her blond partner, Hermione found them trapped in yet another lapse of silence; each biting into their own yummy treats.

"Seriously, this chocolate ganache is so good."

Draco tittered. "You amuse me, Granger."

"Try one," urged Hermione as she held one cupcake to the young man sitting above her.

Testing a small bite from the proffered cupcake, Draco had to admit that it was indeed quite delectable. "It's good."

"I told you," muttered Hermione as she took yet another cupcake from the bronze platter.

"Has he told you that he loves you, yet?" asked Draco.

Placing her half-bitten cupcake on the table, Hermione fixed the Head Boy with a hard look. "What's with the Ron ponderings tonight, Malfoy? Are you in love with him too? Should I tell Ron?"

"I would die before I fancied a Weasley, Granger. I just want you to see that a witch like you deserves someone completely better."

Small coughs erupted from the small house-elf beside the bushy haired girl.

"Binky, are you alright?" asked Hermione kindheartedly. "Here, have a goblet of water."

"Thank you, Miss," said Binky appreciatively, before gulping down the magically conjured water in one swig.

"What's wrong, elf?" Draco asked, spooning another serving of chocolate ice-cream into his mouth.

Hermione smiled inwardly at the slight concern she detected in the boy's voice.

"N-nothing, Master. Binky got choked," spluttered the house-elf. "Well, I-I thinks Binky should leave now. Binky's friends must wonder where Binky is. Thank you Master Mow-foi and Miss Her-Mee for having Binky."

Hermione grinned kindly at the small creature. "Thank you for bringing us the food too, Binky. And you're always welcome to dine with us."

After the house-elf bid farewell and apparated away, Draco started at Hermione. "'_You're always welcome to dine with us._' Honestly, Granger! The next time I step into this common room, please don't let me catch you partying away with a hoard of house-elves in their tea cosies."

"I was just being nice!" snapped Hermione. "And it's wizards like you who helped brainwashed these poor creatures into liking work."

"Mmm…" was the lazy response Draco gave her, as he drank his remaining mug of coffee.

"You know, I never tell you this. But I've always thought you're a 'tea' person."

"I like both. But tonight, I feel like having coffee… problem?"

"_Both_," Hermione huffs indignantly. "You're a weird wizard, Malfoy."

Draco grinned wolfishly in return. "But you still like me."

"I'm trying," replied Hermione with a teasing smile.


End file.
